supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Tran (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Kevin was a normal top honors student who dreamed of getting into Princeton until Chuck decided to indirectly aided the Winchester Family by selecting Kevin as the new prophet to help translate the Word of God (Leviathan Tablet) when Sam and Dean broke it's seal. Biography Kevin was busy studying for his high school exams in hope of getting into Princeton when God struck Kevin with divine power and made him the official prophet of the current generation. After waking up from being turned into a prophet,, Kevin went out on a journey to retrieve the Word of God (Leviathan Tablet) and protect it based on instincts and capable of detecting the energy output by the tablet. On the way as he was driving, he was able to sense Cassandra's immense power and decided to continue further on. As Cassandra and Castiel were busy training, Dean and Lydia in their sexual activities, Emma came from her room and saw the young man had broken into the safe house and yelled out to him. Afraid of being caught, Kevin runs off with the Amazon girl chasing from behind. Kevin doesn't get fair when Cassandra and Castiel detected his presence and teleported in front of him. Castiel was shocked to find Kevin was a prophet and respectfully bowed down to him. After clearing up the circumstances, The Winchesters asked Kevin if he could translate the tablet, seeing how he can read it. Kevin was reluctant, especially being pressured by the two hunter but Cassandra reassured him that he can go back home once he's translated everything and he would not be forced to do their bidding, so he got to work. As he translated, Cassandra sat by close to prevent the young man from hyperventilating. Kevin revealed of how the Archangels, Seraphims, and Watchers sealed the Leviathans away into Purgatory. The two talk about each other and Kevin sympathizes with Cassandra of how she is treated among her uncles and aunts. Cassandra felt bad for Kevin missing his exam just so he could help them. She also talked about the loss of her mother. The angels showed up. Ishim, Mirabel, and Benjamin arrived to take the newly selected prophet, but the Winchesters refused. Cassandra tried to reason with them, but they wouldn't have it so she banishes them back to Heaven, Kevin succeeds in translating every word on the tablet. Castiel later called on Ishim to hand Kevin over so they can take him back home. Ishim and his garrison arrive of which they angrily threaten the young Seraph and promise to return to deal with him and Cassandra. Ishim, Mirabel, and Benjamin arrive at the Tran's home, where Mrs. Tran and a Detective were talking to each together in search for Kevin's whereabouts. The detective revealed to be Edgar and he easily kills Mirabel and Benjamin. Ishim does his best to fend off against the Leviathan but he's eventually overwhelmed and decides to cowardly retreat before the Leviathan has the chance to kill him. Kevin and his mother are left behind and Edgar takes the, back to Dick Roman. Kevin is forced to translate the Tablet once more and informs Dick of the weapon that can kill Leviathans, resulting in Dick calling for Crowley and making a pacts. Kevin later makes a shocking discovery that the Tablet can grant immense power by those who know how to tap into it and reach high level of power. Kevin is held at Sucrocorp as a prisoner until he's found by Sam when the Winchester Family arrive for the final battle against Dick. Powers and Abilities A Prophet has many mysterious powers and advantages that make them special than normal humans such as reading the Word of God or having precognition. * Angelic Tether: Kevin has the divine protection of angels. Due of Michael being trapped in the cage and Raphael and Gabriel dead, Naomi has selected Gadreel as Kevin's protector and the Watcher has tethered to the prophet and come to his aid when he his threatened. * Angelic/Demonic Banishment: A unique power that all prophets possess, Kevin has the ability to banish all angels except Archangels and all demons back to their respective realms with a special powerful exorcism chant. * Prophet Immunity: Because Kevin is a prophet and a servant to God, every prophet must be insured of any danger that may come upon them. Kevin cannot be possessed by angels or demons. Angels are not allowed to harm or kill him. * Localization: Kevin can detect energies outputted from the Word of God, which is how he was able to track down the Leviathan Tablet. He was able to detect Cassandra's immense power on the way. * Precognition: Kevin can have visions of the future of which will always come true. Although some may never be clear of what they can mean and Kevin will speak of his visions in a cryptic message. Kevin spoke of a prophecy that will lead to major events that somehow is tied to Cassandra and everyone else she knows in love. * Supernatural Perception: Kevin can see the true visage of every supernatural entity. He can hear and see the true form and voice of an angel without harming him. * Word of God Repairing/Translating: Kevin can read any of the Word of God and repair them if they've been shattered. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Prophet Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Human Category:Males